The Stone Staircase
by Blood Soaked Redemption
Summary: Allen Walker is the Pharaoh of Egypt, and a Japanese man named Kanda Yuu is captured in a raid... What happens when that Japanese man is part of the prophecy regarding the beloved young Pharaoh? YULLEN
1. Step One

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned DGM, not only would it be on permanent hiatus (But not due to plagiarism and wrist injury), but also, I would elaborate on the meaning of the title.... DOES ANYONE UNDERSTAND IT?!?!?!?_

**_Yullen Week!!_**

_This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday!  
Starting **June 1st** and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on **June 6th**!  
For more information check in regularly to the **Yullen Pride Forums**~  
Or, you can **PM me**  
or **Kimi-chanchan**  
Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile;  
Or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters!  
Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D  
Now fly with this wonderous news and spread the word people!!  
Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!_

**_FINALIZED YULLEN WEEK THEMES_**

_**June 1:** Misunderstanding  
**June 2:** Prank  
**June 3:** Date  
**June 4:** Games  
**June 5:** Doll  
**June 6:** Night Out_

**Step One:**

The white haired boy tilted his head to the side, blinking his gray eyes that were painted elaborately.

"So this is the group of men you captured in raiding?" He smirked as the two fierce looking warriors bowed low to him

"Yes your majesty, they were the only ones fit to move after the battle." The man on the left reported

"Interesting…" The boy-Pharaoh smirked, he inspected each of the battle-tired men bound in front of him, his eyes lingered on one man in particular, "That one; he's not from Egypt at all." A slight scowl flitted onto the boy-Pharaoh's face, "Where are you from, boy?" he snapped, though the man was clearly older than himself.

"I am from Japan, your majesty…" The man stated as one of the fierce warriors had come and removed his gag.

"Well, I won't even bother to inquire as to why the Japanese have taken it upon themselves to try and start a rebellion in my kingdom. Guards, reward yourselves sparingly, and take these men to work on the pyramids…" The new slaves rose in a disgruntled unison with the spear-bearing guards on their heels, "Except," The procession halted, the slaves' faces turned up hopefully to see if their new master would spare them from a lifetime of hard labor, "For the young Japanese man, he will stay with me." The guards disdainfully thrust the Japanese man out of the flock of slaves, who looked after him with undisguised jealously. Once the throne room was empty except for the two men, the Pharaoh spoke "I assume you'd like to know why I kept you here." The Japanese man's eyebrow rose

"Tch, I really don't give a damn, Moyashi." The younger flushed pink at the apparent insult

"Excuse me? I'm the Pharaoh! You can't insult me and expect to live!" His voice cracked into a higher octave

"You may be a Pharaoh but you're still a tiny 10-year-old Moyashi." The Japanese man smirked.

"I'm not 10!" squawked the white haired boy, "I'm 15!" The dark haired man had the audacity to look impressed

"Well you coulda fooled me, Moyashi." The white haired boy glared

"And what, may I ask is your name?"

"Not that it's any of you business, but its Kanda Yuu. But if you call me Yuu, you'll die on the spot." Drawing back his persona of the ever aloof Pharaoh the boy cried

"I shall not stand for your impertinence Kanda Yuu! Guards! Take this man to the dungeons for the night; then in the morning, when he has realized the error of his ways, you shall deliver him unto me."

"Yes, your majesty!" The zealous guards cried as they grabbed Kanda's arms and manhandled him through a door behind the dais on which the throne sat.

Behind the ornate door was the other side of the palace, the dingy unkempt roughly cut stone hallways that lead to various servants' quarters, the kitchen, the soldiers' barracks, the Pharaoh's personal guard, and other related things. Kanda was roughly dragged past all of these and down an unsafe looking staircase which apparently, lead to the torture chambers, the dungeon, and overnight holding cells. He was thrown in one of the holding cells closest to the torture rooms, and Kanda was fairly certain this wasn't done on accident.

The guards marched off chattering animatedly about which bar they would hit when they were off duty, and which whore was the best, and which was cheap but still okay. Almost the exact moment the door closed a voice chirped up from the cell next to him

"Hello there boy! You aren't from here are you?" The overly cheerful male voice called out

"Tch, no, I'm not, and I don't see why the hell that's so interesting to people here, first the retarded Pharaoh and now you…" Kanda grouched

"You've seen the Pharoah?" The man gasped, "I'm in here because the Pharaoh's main advisor found the design of the next pyramid repetitious!" Kanda shuddered at the man's happiness at being thrown in this grime pit. "Wait, you're one of the men captured in the Pharaoh's most recent raid correct?" Kanda grunted tersely in acknowledgement, "Well then you must be the one mentioned in prophecy!" The man's disturbing happiness radiated into Kanda's cell

"What the hell are you talking about old man?" Kanda growled, a feel of uneasiness creeping into him

"But Allen-chan! It HAS to be him!" The red head squealed excitedly, "He's 19, Japanese, long-haired, and foul tempered! There is no way on earth this is a coincidence!"

"Lavi…" The young Pharaoh sighed, "I don't think you understand the predicament this puts me in…"

"What predicament?" The Pharaoh's main advisor crowed, "The prophecy speaks for itself, there is no predicament!" Allen would have face-palmed but it might ruin his elaborate makeup, and as Pharaoh he best knew how long it took to apply it.

"Lavi!" Allen roared, his time spent as peace-making Pharaoh paying off, "First problem, we are both MALE; and don't give me that look, you know how the council frowns on these kind of things! Second problem, he was captured in a raid, so, by law he is now a slave. Third problem, he hates me."

"Allen-chan…" Lavi pouted, "You do know that the council will do anything you want them to just with one little pout on your part! Secondly, you make the laws, so really, that's not a problem at all, and thirdly, no one hates you. But sometimes the Pharaoh part of you takes some getting used to." Lavi grinned happily at his easy solutions to all of his best friend's problems.

"Well then what should he do? If he isn't a slave I mean." Allen's feminine features screwed up into a thoughtful look

"Again, easy; he could be a personal attendant, but make him start from the bottom, or a blacksmith, or a tradesman, a member of your personal guard, a merchant. Anything you want him to be, he shall become, though I personally recommend making him start as a palace servant. A time working all day on his hands and knees should give him some proper respect for you. But make sure you make it his goal to become a personal attendant to you, otherwise there's no point."

"How do I make him want to be my personal attendant?" Allen asked, tilting his head cutely

"That, my dear Pharaoh, is up to you alone to figure out." Lavi lilted, causing Allen to scowl prettily, "Now I need to get back to the library else Panda will kill me." And with a mock salute as a farewell Lavi left the young Pharaoh all alone to ponder his next actions towards the Japanese boy.

**A/N: **_Was it okay? I'm not sure... I only got this idea by staying home sick far to long and by playing far to much Age of Mythology Dx  
Review please~ And make sure to participate in Yullen week :D_


	2. Step Two

**Disclaimer: **_If I wore short shorts everyday, lived in Hawaii, was rich, and had a boyfriend as smexxy as Kanda, I still am fairly damn certain I wouldn't own DGM. But maybe I could buy it ;D_

**_Yullen Week!!_**

_This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday!  
Starting **June 1st** and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on **June 6th**!  
For more information check in regularly to the **Yullen Pride Forums**~  
Or, you can **PM me**  
or **Kimi-chanchan**  
Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile;  
Or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters!  
Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D  
Now fly with this wonderous news and spread the word people!!  
Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!_

**_FINALIZED YULLEN WEEK THEMES_**

_**June 1:** Misunderstanding  
**June 2:** Prank  
**June 3:** Date  
**June 4:** Games  
**June 5:** Doll  
**June 6:** Night Out_

**Step Two:**

Kanda awoke with a start as a loud gonging noise reverberated throughout the entire palace.

"What the fuck?" Kanda groaned, the loud booms making his bones quiver

"Hmmm, it appears as if another raid has been launched… I wonder who the new fool is…" The old man in the next cell over pondered, "I mean, only a true imbecile would try to raid the great Pharaoh's city!" Kanda looked around trying to figure out what time of day it was. "I'd say it's around mid-morning…" The man next cell pondered just as the door flew open

"Kanda Yuu?" A burly guard asked, looking down at the Japanese man

"What's it to you?" Kanda growled

"You're to come with me; you have an audience with the Pharaoh soon and you are to be presentable." So Kanda was lifted unceremoniously to his feet and dragged along behind the guard. Up three flights of stairs, and through a rather dusty tunnel lead the pair to a room filled with steam.

"Oh!" a girlish voice squealed, "He's so pretty!"

"Hush Lou Fa!" a harsher, but still girlish voice demanded

"Fou! Lou Fa! We need to make this man presentable for our adorably lovable Pharaoh! Is it to much to ask of you two to calm down?" As the guard dragged Kanda closer he saw three girls sitting on stools around a large steaming pool which he assumed was a bath, around them were many bottles and powders for bathing and behind them were two doors, one labeled clothes, the other makeup.

"Lenalee, Fou, Lou Fa, I have Kanda Yuu here. Remember to make him presentable for his meeting with the Pharaoh." And with that the guard hurried away. Stupid bastard. Suddenly Kanda was surrounded by the three girls.

"So Yuu," The big eyed girl with glasses giggled, "What did you do to earn an audience with the Pharaoh?"

"Don't call me by my first name bitch." Kanda growled

"Kanda!" The pigtailed one cried out, as the first girl's eyes filled with tears. "Lou Fa, he didn't mean it! Remember? Allen-chan said he was foul-tempered! Just remember, this is for Allen-chan!"

"Get in the bath you prick." Fou growled, efficiently stripping Kanda in less than ten seconds. Now Kanda was naked, confused, and surrounded by girls… For him, a very bad combination. So when he just stood there, seething in anger, Fou took this as defiance and kneed him where it hurts. "I said get in the bath prick." She glared as she shoved him in. Kanda's eyes were wide with pain, so his reaction to the three girls starting to bathe him was slow.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kanda growled

"We're bathing you." Lenalee deadpanned, seeing as it was completely obvious

"No one who was in a battle smells nice!" Lou Fa offered up

"So the Pharaoh's main advisor decided that you should be sent to us before the Pharaoh." Fou grumbled as she scrubbed Kanda with something that smelled disturbingly like flowers

"Why the hell do I need to smell nice for the damn Moyashi?" Kanda demanded, trying to escape from the girls but to no avail

"Because!" Lenalee cried, "Yesterday he was very upset!"

"Because he didn't like my smell?" Kanda stared at her in disbelief

"No, you hurt his feelings! Allen-chan is very delicate! He may act uncaring but he hates having to send people to work their lives away on the pyramids! Lavi is usually the one who has to make him do it!" Lou Fa explained while scrubbing disturbingly close to areas Kanda would rather she leave unscrubbed

"He's done." Fou decided and climbed away from Kanda and over to a rope hanging in the corner.

"Eeep!" Lenalee cried as suddenly gallons of ice water poured over everyone's heads, leaving Kanda sputtering in shock.

"Fou! I hate it when you don't let Lenalee and I get away before you do that!" Lou Fa grumbled

"Clothes next! Fou say here and get his measurements while Lou Fa and I find something suitable!" and with a swish of short skirts Lenalee and Lou Fa disappeared behind the clothing door. After calling out measurements that Kanda was absolutely CERTAIN had nothing to do with clothing, Lenalee popped her head out

"Kanda-chan, be a dear and pick a color will you?"

"Black." He deadpanned, he wasn't going to pick some sissy color, much less a color that left things up for them to choose, because if he said blue and they came back with sky blue he would have had to kill himself. So when the girls came out with what looked like a black skirt he was severely disturbed. But then he realized this is what people here wear, loincloths, which were, in his opinion, girly skirts. Being dressed by the three girls not only made him feel pathetic, but also impure, like they were molesting him or something.

"Eye paint!" Called out Lou Fa as she passed Fou a small jar, Fou then got right up close and personal with Kanda and painted around his eyes in the same fashion that the Pharaoh's had been yesterday "Eye shadow!" Called out Lou Fa this time as Fou traded her jars, this time a lighter substance was painted on above his eyes. Internally Kanda was simmering at having girly makeup being done on him. The stupid Pharaoh better appreciate this.

After a few more minutes over the girls fawning over them the same guard reappeared. He had the audacity to look shocked at Kanda's new altered appearance.

"Thanks girls, you're lifesavers." The guard grinned flirtatiously at them, a group squeal came from them

"You're welcome Daisya!" Lou Fa grinned

"No problem." Fou smirked

"It's our job." Lenalee blushed happily. Kanda had already grown tired of the fangirl antics and was ready to see the Pharaoh and be done with it. Daisya lead Kanda down a more well traveled corridor, and soon they arrived at the formal entrance to the throne room. Daisya threw open the doors and called out

"Your Majesty! I've prepared the Japanese man for you." And without any instructions Kanda was thrust into the throne room where he once again saw the Pharaoh sitting on his dais, but now there was a man around Kanda's age standing beside the Pharaoh. The new man had bright red hair held up by a bandana.

"Wow Allen-chan! He turned into a real looker!"

**A/N: **_Lolfail. No comment. Seriously, I was tempted to post this the day after I first wrote chapter one, but then became lazy, decided to update only once a week, forgot to update, updated Chibi Lolita which was only supposed to be a oneshot, went to Oregon, was raped by spiders and attacked by a curling iron, and wrote a 14 page essay. Oh. And I remembered I have to write all 6 things for Yullen Week. Oh for the long of smex. I'm so lazy... But at least I've already written chapter 3..._

**WARNING:**_ Not reviewing is known to be the #1 cause of swine-flu and me not updating. Oh well. It's not like swine-flu is fatal unless you live in a country with no medicine. And we all know how easy it is for me to update O.o_


End file.
